


On The Side Of The Road

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: 30 Days Of Writing, Day 5 : Mind





	

Jim could not hear every single thought in John's head. The man had control over what the kid could receive, and it was probably for the best. 

Hopefully Jim learned how to block John out when it proved to be useful or necessary. John turned out to be a tease. He would purposefully send Jim dirty thoughts at the worst possible times. One day, the poor kid had to do a presentation in front of his whole class with a raging boner. Jim blocked John out for the rest of the day and ignored him all evening until they had make-up sex.

Jim was used to the constant background noise of John's thoughts. It was a reminder that someone out there was thinking about him. Even when John was away, he was never alone.

They had settled down in their own apartment in San Diego, but John was not a man of one place, and sometimes he just had to go. He left Jim a few days to get used to the idea and get ready to live on his own for a while.

John usually blocked Jim out during those times. The kid did not need to know about his partner's business on the road. It was only at night that John reached out to let Jim know where he was.

John always made it back home before Jim was beginning to miss him too much. He was no telepath but he could feel those things.

As they grew older, but no more than twenty years, John voiced his concerns for the future. Less and less people picked him up, and one even tried to take a picture of him.

Jim suggested John with a hint of humor that he should purchase a cane. No one would let a crippled old man on the side of the road.

Despite his light-hearted tone, John's age was a concern to Jim. The hitcher did not seem to realize that time could affect him. As he was growing older, he was also getting slower, and his eyesight was not what it used to be. It upset Jim to picture his partner standing all alone in the middle of some wasteland for hours waiting for someone to pick him up. 

John never mentioned his age. On one of his birthdays, it dawned on him that he was sixty. He could not wrap his head around it. He never thought he would make it to forty.

John, now aged sixty-two, announced Jim that he would be leaving again. Instead of contesting his decision, Jim helped him pack for the following days. It was no use trying to hold him back.

John never carried any identification with him during his trips. His papers were false anyway. His picture and prints were not even in the government database.

Jim was the only person who could have identified the old man found dead in a ditch three days later.


End file.
